


roots

by andnowforyaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: “This is crazy, Ten.” Johnny puts his foot down, literally, in the doorway, and Ten can’t budge him. Johnny’s dark hair hangs long in his face, his eyes narrowed as he assesses the boy in front of him.The hoodie Ten is wearing is one of Johnny’s and reaches a little past mid-thigh on Ten’s smaller frame. His hands have completely disappeared into the hoodie’s sleeves. Ten folds his arms across his chest, the sleeves flapping, and pushes his lips out into a pout. “What’s so crazy about it? We did worse when we were rookies.”





	roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m0ette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ette/gifts).



> a birthday gift <3 i'm so happy i met you when i joined the nct fandom! <3 hope you enjoy
> 
> and thank you D for the [lovely (NSFW) art](https://twitter.com/dadadariyana/status/1153871687076765704?s=19)!!  
> #

“This is crazy, Ten.” Johnny puts his foot down, literally, in the doorway, and Ten can’t budge him. Johnny’s dark hair hangs long in his face, his eyes narrowed as he assesses the boy in front of him.

The hoodie Ten is wearing is one of Johnny’s and reaches a little past mid-thigh on Ten’s smaller frame. His hands have completely disappeared into the hoodie’s sleeves. Ten folds his arms across his chest, the sleeves flapping, and pushes his lips out into a pout. “What’s so crazy about it? We did worse when we were rookies.”

“Yeah,” Johnny says, blowing hair out of his face irritably. He’s just woken up from a nap after hours on a plane, back in Seoul for the first time in weeks after being on tour overseas, and he’d been hoping for more than 3 consecutive hours of shut-eye in a familiar bed. But then Ten had shuffled into his room, sweaty and amped up from practice, and woken Johnny up by nuzzling his damp body against his above the covers as a welcome-home gift.

 _Let’s go out,_ Ten had said, eyes sparkling, breathless. He’d pulled Johnny all the way out down the hall and to the front door in his rumpled shirt and gym shorts before Johnny understood what was going on. Ten is like that: hypnotizing. You often don’t know what it is you’re going along with when Ten’s involved, because as long as he’s involved, everything will be fine. At least, that’s the way Johnny sees it. Except right now, Johnny’s tired, and it’s been months since he and Ten have been able to exchange more than light conversation in passing and the occasional meme in their messages and the way Ten’s eyes gleam now feels different.

Before, Ten shone like he had gathered all the best light from the stars to reflect back out into the world. Now, he _is_ one, nuclear in the center and generating his own light. His growth feels meteoric. So much has changed since WayV debuted, but most of the time Johnny still feels like Johnny, the boy from Chicago.

“Yeah,” Johnny says again, shaking his head. He looks at Ten, at the way he glows. “But now we know better.”

Ten cocks his head to the side. "What's that supposed to mean? C'mon, it's just the convenience store. Neither of us have schedules tomorrow morning and I'm starving and I haven't seen you properly in, like, months and I _miss_ you, Johnny." He fits his hand into the crook of Johnny's elbow and rubs his thumb over smooth, soft skin. " _Please_."

It doesn’t take much for Johnny to give in. With Ten, he always does. He sighs and nods, pushing down the warmth that swells in his chest at Ten's returning, cheeky grin. "Fine. But if we catch anyone looking twice, we come back."

Ten nods eagerly, pawing at Johnny's arms like an excited kitten. "Deal!"

" _Shh_ , okay. Keep your voice down. Let me put on a hoodie and then we'll sneak past the manager." He can't keep his lips from turning upwards at the corners when Ten follows him back to his room at his heels, a little shadow he can't shake.

.

The convenience store they escape to is a little out of the way, fifteen minutes from the dorms by foot, on a winding, twisting path. They found it within months of meeting each other and have been frequenting it ever since, preferring the distance as it gives them the pretense of privacy. Ten calls it their secret oasis. Johnny calls it the 7-11 across the way.

Once they’re blocks away from the dorms, Ten slips his little hand into the crook of Johnny’s elbow and keeps it there, needing to take 2 steps for every one of Johnny’s to keep up. They’ve both got their black face masks pulled over their noses and mouths, the hoods of their sweaters hiding their hair. Like this, they can pretend they’re just a couple of college students out on a late-night snack run, nothing looming over their shoulders except for a paper to write or an exam to study for.

Sometimes, Johnny wonders what it would have been like -- choosing to go to college, picking a major, dating someone in Chicago who wasn’t Ten. He watches Ten in his peripheral, the way the lights of the storefronts glisten in his eyes, the way his eyes crinkle, the smile hidden beneath the mask when he sees something in a display window he finds amusing or cute, and Johnny’s heart skips a beat in his chest. He would have missed out on this.

All the sleepless nights, all the hours of training, the twisted ankles, the sore throats, the _waiting_ , has all been worth it because of the man next to him now.

That’s not to say Johnny doesn’t appreciate and love their fans, and all the people who have helped NCT get to where they are in the charts and in the public’s opinion, but Ten -- Ten’s something different.

“Why are you staring at me?” Ten asks, his voice a little muffled behind the mask.

Johnny clears his throat. “Because,” he says hesitantly, not sure if anything’s changed between them in the months of promotions that have kept them apart. “You’ve gotten more beautiful.”

Ten’s cheeks turn pleasantly pink, and Johnny laughs.

"Be careful what you say out here, Johnny," Ten says, holding onto Johnny tighter and pretending scowl. "I just might kiss you."

"I'll consider myself warned." Johnny meets Ten's eyes and feels his core melting, like chocolate. Why had he been so nervous before? Nothing has changed between them, even with the promotions and company rules that have been keeping them apart. When they're together like this, Ten is just Ten, and Johnny is just Johnny, and maybe they're just two boys who’ve never had the chance to fall out of love with each other. "Hey, is there anyone watching?"

"No," Ten whispers.

Johnny grins and pulls them into the next alleyway, pushing Ten up against the wall and pulling their masks off, stuffing them into the pocket of his hoodie. He kisses Ten, holding his face in his hands. He can feel Ten's chest compress and expand against his own, the quick hammering of his heart. He tastes the sweat on Ten's upper lip on his tongue, salty and familiar. When he pulls back, Ten's eyes are wide, cheeks flushed. He doesn't blink, and for a moment Johnny thinks he made a mistake -- maybe something _has_ changed -- and the whole of Seoul crashes to the ground around him.

But then Ten surges up against him like the rising tide and kisses him back, using tongue and teeth. "Been waiting for that," Ten huffs against his mouth.

Johnny giggles into the kiss. "Sorry I took so long.” He gasps when Ten pushes their bodies together until they are pressed tight and seamless. Ten, standing on his toes, starts to kiss down Johnny's neck, whining at the reach and sighing when he can finally pull down the collar of Johnny's hoodie and suckle on his collarbones. "You could have done it, you know," Johnny groans. " _Shit, Ten_." His knees wobble dangerously.

"I would have, if I'd had to wait another minute." Ten licks his neck -- actually licks his skin with the soft pad of his tongue -- before closing his mouth over the strip and gnawing at Johnny with his teeth.

" _Careful_ ," Johnny hisses, loving every second of it.

"I wish I could mark you up," Ten says. He pushes his thigh between Johnny's and nudges it upwards, until Johnny has to spread his legs to create space. His hands knead Johnny's sides, the solid muscle underneath a soft, barely-there layer of fat. "I'd do it if it wouldn't get you in so much trouble."

"I wish you could, too."

“Let me suck you off,” Ten whispers.

It stuns Johnny as much as a knife slashed against his throat. He scrambles to hold Ten’s face in his hands, eyes meeting Ten’s darkened with lust, his mouth as red as crushed rose petals. “Right here, in this alley?”

Ten nods, his chest heaving, his fingers curled over Johnny’s wrists, keeping his hands there around Ten’s face. “Yeah.”

“You don’t want ramyun and beer anymore?”

“Who says I can’t have all of the above?”

“Certainly not little-old-me,” Johnny says, marveling at how small Ten’s face is in his palms. How delicate the slope of his nose, the outer corners of his eyes.

Ten smirks. “You’re not so little.” He cups the front of Johnny’s sweats, bold and confident. “C’mon, Johnny. I missed your dick.”

He pushes forward into Ten’s hand, pressing Ten harder against the brick wall of the alleyway. “Ouch. Just my dick?”

“Some of your other parts, too.”

“Like what?”

Ten whines, the heel of his palm flat against Johnny’s cock that is starting to rise in his sweats. “You know.”

“I don’t think I do,” Johnny teases him. He puts both hands on the wall on either side of Ten’s head, backing away slightly from Ten’s touch and laughing when the other boy grabs at his hip to bring him back. “Tell me you missed me.”

“I’ll show you,” Ten says.

“Not here.” Johnny pauses as Ten’s shoulders slump at the denial. He says, “Let’s go down a little farther, away from the street.” He tries not to laugh at how Ten lights up at the suggestion. “Gee, you really wanna suck me off that bad?”

“I do,” Ten says, taking Johnny’s hand and very nearly running down the alleyway. They reach one intersection, the street on either side of them and bisecting the alley even narrower than the one they’re in now and lined with closed stalls, their gates and front screens shut and locked. It’s dark and deserted. Wordlessly, they turn down this street and Ten shoves Johnny up against one of the closed gates and sinks down to his knees.

He makes quick work of Johnny’s sweats in the dark, only pulling them down far enough to take Johnny’s dick out with nimble fingers. He spits on the length and wraps his hand around him, coaxing him to hardness. “Missed this,” he whispers, before tonguing at the slit.

Johnny hisses, sensitive, as he fills up in Ten’s hand. “What, being on your knees in some random dirty alley, blowing dudes?”

“When you put it like that,” Ten says, and doesn’t finish. He opts instead to suck Johnny’s cock into his mouth, letting the head rest heavily against his tongue, and work his hand up and down the shaft. If Johnny weren’t in Ten’s mouth his dick would have thwapped wetly against his own stomach.

Johnny groans and runs his fingers through Ten’s thick hair. “Fuck, Ten.”

Ten pulls back, his lips shiny with spit. “Grab it,” he says.

Johnny forms a fist in Ten’s hair. “You like this?”

Ten dives back in with a moan, opening his mouth wide, focusing for now just on getting Johnny as wet as possible. The inside of his mouth is so soft, and velvety, and it’s been months since Johnny’s had the pleasure of getting off with anything other than his own hand and maybe a vibrator if he’s feeling adventurous (and if Taeyong’s out). He grabs Ten’s hair with his other hand, too, squeezing when he feels himself come up against Ten’s throat.

Ten stops himself, looks up at Johnny with spit dribbling down his chin and wet eyelashes, inhales through his nose, and gags himself on Johnny’s cock.

“Fuck,” Johnny hisses again, letting go of Ten’s hair to slap against the gate instead, glad to be propped against it or he would have fallen on his ass. Ten could never swallow him down whole, and Johnny can’t blame him. Like this, there’s still at least a hand and a half’s length left of Johnny’s cock left, but Ten pushes, his lips forming a tight, hot seam, until he can’t push anymore. He pulls off abruptly, gasping and choking, coughing, his lips swollen and so, so wet. “ _Baby_.”

Ten lets himself be cradled against Johnny’s big hands, lets Johnny wipe at the tears rolling down his cheeks with his thumbs. He shuffles forward some more on his knees like a man coming to prayer. “More,” he says, voice hoarse.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Johnny says. It’s all Ten needs to hear to work his mouth over Johnny again. He chokes himself until he’s crying, his throat fluttering around Johnny and making his dick pulse. He pulls off and works him with his hand. He licks up the underside of Johnny’s dick and sucks on the head like a lollipop. Johnny grabs Ten’s hair with both hands again, and Ten goes still so Johnny can move him back and forth on his cock the way he wants, careful not to push too far. Ten’s fingers cover the rest, fondling his balls, stroking his perineum. When Ten’s finger brushes over Johnny’s hole, Johnny’s whole body jumps like a spark of electricity has shuddered through him.

Ten doesn’t enter him, just teases Johnny by circling his hole and pressing against him until he’s almost breached him. The tease is more than enough. Ten playing with him like this while Johnny fucks his mouth flips a switch inside of him. Johnny’s body is an instrument in Ten’s hands, like only Ten knows just what frets to press to play the perfect chord. And he presses it, again and again, and Johnny is rising, crescendoing with each strum.

“I’m gonna cum,” he says a little brokenly into the night.

Ten hums and doesn’t let up, and Johnny’s knees shake, knowing what that means.

“God,” Johnny hisses. “Oh god, oh god--”

His orgasm crests over him like a wave, and he releases into Ten’s mouth, hard and sudden. Ten stops teasing him to hold onto Johnny’s thighs, which are trembling. He can’t swallow it all down, so some of it leaks from his mouth, drips down his chin. His throat works. Johnny groans, gives his dick one last squeeze before pulling out, spent.

White coats Ten’s tongue, and Johnny’s belly swoops. Ten tilts his head back, let's Johnny see the mess he's made, before closing his mouth with a tiny moan and swallowing. When he parts his lips again, his tongue is clean.

"It's still all over your chin," Johnny says.

"So clean me up." Ten's voice slithers over his sensitive skin like spider's silk. Johnny obliges, running his thumb over Ten's bottom lip, dragging it down over his chin and jawline and swiping the spunk up onto his finger. Ten opens his mouth again and sucks Johnny's thumb in between his lips. When he pulls his thumb out, it's free of Johnny's release.

"Get up," Johnny grunts, voice hoarse. "God, are your knees okay? Fuck, that was so hot." He pulls Ten up with his hands hooked under his armpits and Ten rises with all the grace of a ragdoll, falling against Johnny on unsteady legs. His hard-on nudges into Johnny's thigh. "You good? Kitten, look at me. Give me a kiss."

Ten arches his neck to look up, his lashes wet, his mouth a red ruin. Johnny's hand lays flat against the small of his back and it nearly engulfs the elegant taper of his waist. The shorter boy rises up onto his toes and presses a kiss to Johnny's lips, unbearably sweet after how rough they'd just been with each other. "I'm good," he murmurs against Johnny's teeth.

"Still wanna go to the store?"

Ten shakes his head slowly and sinks back down onto flat feet. Johnny rests a kiss against Ten's forehead. "Wanna wander and then go home with you," Ten says. "Do me a favor and give me a minute."

"We've got ramyun back at the dorm, anyway," Johnny says. Ten's hair is soft between his fingers as he half-heartedly tries to comb the tangles from it. Ten breathes through his mouth, slow and regular, and eventually he shifts back, cheeks still flushed, and kisses Johnny again on the mouth.

"Let's go," he says, taking Johnny's hand.

All Johnny can do is follow.

.

They put their masks back on. They wind their way back to the main street slowly, holding hands until they can’t anymore, so Johnny loops his arm across Ten’s shoulders and pulls him in close instead, and they stroll like that, Ten’s hip knocking against the side of Johnny’s leg.

There’s a park. They sit in the swings for a while, swaying side by side, the night cool and clear around them. The moon is full. Ten looks up and points at it and says something about how Taeil is watching them right now, and Johnny laughs and thinks some more about kissing Ten.

He’s tired when they get back. It’s the middle of the night, and though they don’t have schedules in the morning, the dorm will be full of active boys in a couple of hours. Mark and Yuta will probably want to hit the gym. Jaehyun will mull over the idea for a bit before deciding to join. Taeyong and Doyoung will attempt to cook the group lunch in their tiny kitchen, and at around 3 in the afternoon when they’ve been at it for hours in the cramped space, they’ll decide to order in instead. It’s a lot of same, but it’s a routine that Johnny loves. Except he wishes he could just have more of this one thing.

“Stay over tonight,” Johnny whispers to Ten as they linger outside the door to 127’s dorm room. Ten’s about to turn down the hall, but Johnny tugs at his hand. “Taeyong won’t care. He won’t say anything. Our manager doesn’t wake up until late on the days we don’t have stuff in the morning.”

“I’m covered in dried sweat, Johnny,” Ten says, but that’s not really a protest if Johnny’s ever heard one.

“So let’s take a shower in our bathroom and you can stay over.”

“Can I wear your clothes?”

Johnny laughs quietly, pushing his door open. “You already are.”

Ten follows him inside. In Johnny’s room, he finds Taeyong still sleeping and snoring with his mouth hanging open. Ten snorts at the image, searching Johnny’s side of room in the half-dark and gathering up a clean shirt of Johnny’s he can use as his pajamas. Finding one, he hugs it to his chest and pads over to Johnny, who’s changing out of his hoodie back into his own pajamas. “You comin’, babe?” he says, rising up onto his toes and kissing Johnny on the cheek.

“Yeah, I’ll join you.”

Johnny’s already showered, but he could do with a quick rinse to wash off the stickiness of getting blown in an alleyway. They decide not to mess around under the spray -- too risky -- and Johnny steps out before Ten is finished.

After drying off and changing, he climbs into bed. He drifts. He watches the door. A hazy amount of time passes, and finally, _finally_ , the door opens again and Ten returns to him, smelling like his spicy, earthy shampoo and body wash. Johnny’s shirt hangs huge on his smaller frame. With a little noise of happiness, Ten lifts the covers back and snuggles in close, his skin still dewy from his shower.

“I have bruises on my knees,” Ten whispers into Johnny’s ear when they're settled against each other. “The things I do for you.”

Johnny peppers Ten’s face with kisses, affection for the other man pouring out of him. “I know, right,” he says, dropping kisses with each word. “It must be so hard, sleeping here in my clothes. The things you do for me.”

Ten wrinkles his nose against the barrage. “Stop that and kiss me properly.”

“Alright.” Johnny pauses to imprint this image into his mind: Ten’s face so close to his, cheek slightly smushed on Johnny’s pillow, eyes full of stars, lips parted and expecting. Wanting. “I love you so much,” he says.

Ten gasps a little when Johnny pushes forward but doesn’t yet press their lips together. “Duh,” he murmurs, pouting. “I love you, too.”

Johnny kisses him, properly and deeply. He thinks about how he could do this forever, and about how Ten’s tight little body is warm and perfect when Johnny holds him and twines their legs together like they’re roots of the same tree.

.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos thank you for reading!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya) | [my cc](http://curiouscat.me/andnowforyaya)


End file.
